Talk:Chara/@comment-33170295-20200107164313/@comment-33883848-20200116165445
"Though it's for quite a silly reason. Combine that with the fact that humans are the ones that banished monsters in the first place, and you must just be able to give Azzy a case against humanity." Yes, it was a "silly" reason but they pretty clearly attacked because they thought Asriel is evil, because they feared him. And Asriel isnt cruel and Chara knew that, he wouldbt kill those humans knowing that they are simply ruled by fear. "I'm saying killing off the village was Phase 1, and that would lead to another war where the rest of humanity could be eradicated, Phase 2." But theres NO NEED to wage another war if they alredy have the power to destroy all of humanity without monsters being involved. "And the fact that the humans attacked first would make Asriel more likely to go along with Phase 2" How do you know what Asriel would do? "after seeing first-hand the humans attack just because Asriel HAPPENED to be holding a body" And because of his scary appearence " walking right towards the flowers, as if to bury it. Screams rang when they were at the flowers." Yes because it WAS to bury it. At least Asriel believed it was a burial since he didnt see anything suspicious here. "1:At the time, literally NOBODY was eager to destroy humanity. Chara's arrival ironically gave monsters hope that they can live together with humans. This was a time of hope. Things didn't get hectic until AFTER the death of Asriel." How do you know that absolutely no one was eager to destroy humanity? There's more than 12 000 monsters in the underground as suggested by Mettaton's audience, do you REALLY think that there was no monster who still hated humanity?. And LITERALLY anyone else should be better suited for this than Asriel as he describes himself as a "crybaby" 2:I'll say it again-Destroying humanity wasn't their ONLY goal. After all, they didn't try to kill Asriel and absorb his Boss Monster SOUL. They were still friends with Asriel. And they had to pick someone. So why not the monster they trust the most? Their best friend? Someone that could keep it a secret as well?" If they trusted him so much AND wanted to destroy humanity, why didnt they disclose this to Asriel instead of putting him in harm ways to carry out their plans? If they trusted Asriel as you say, then they would trust their ulterior motives to him instead of hiding them "Same way Flowey managed to get the six SOULs to help him? Until things got ruined by Frisk?" He's soulless. He was literally made to "wield the souls" as Alphys says. "It seems as though only the red SOUL has the ability to break free. The only two SOULs that seemed to have influence on the outcome of mergers were Frisk's (to free the six SOULs) and Chara's. (Having partial control over Asriel)." Frisk's soul wasnt even in Photoshop Flowey"s body so that's irevelant. "The other six would likely be stuck under Asriel's control." Again, how do you know that?. The control was split between him and Chara so there's no reason for it to not be split with other souls too "And having just seen what the humans did to them, Chara'd convince them not to listen to those "evil" humans. After all, these are the people who literally just tried to kill them!" LOL. "So you think the only place nearby where the flowers bloom.. Is this one village. Flowers bloom in nature too, you know." Yet there's no evidences that those specific flowers they bloomed anywhere else. The monsters even suggest that "There, he found a bed of golden flowers". They imply that Charasriel fusion were LOOKING for a bed of golden flowers, meaning that Chara didnt choose this specific location to force an attack agaisnt Asriel. "By the way, Chara was in Asriel's body, alive and well. Why get buried in the golden flowers, when that's not even where they are?" Ask that to Toriel who actually buried Chara"s body while their soul wasnt in it anymore. "But what if they're seen sooner than this? " You mean the golden flowers? Well theres bo evidences and Asriel would find it way too suspicious if Chara specifically wanted to burry their body in the village while there's golden flowers before it. "And that is what happened. After all, that's the story told by the monsters underground, who could only have gotten that story from Asriel. Or Chara. Or both. They didn't see what happened up there." They are our only source so i dont see any reason why we shouldnt trust them. "But what better could they have done? This was the best they had. And if you think Asriel STILL refusing after that would lead to a grudge, you'd be right. Because that's exactly what I think happened, and is part of why Chara goes along with the Genocide Route later on." How genocide run and Asriel's refusal to fight back are even related ? Stop to bring up this argument, it's never implied that it's the reason why Chara goes along with genocide run. Asriel doenst represent all monsters and there's also no evidences that Chara has a grudge agsint Asriel for what happened. The multiple strikes they deal to Flowey could be related to their LV. "..The killing of the rest of humanity IS the war. A battle where two sides right, where at least one of them is a large number of people? That's called a war." Again, there's no need to involve monsters here as Chara would already have the power to destroy every human. Chara had NO REASON to start another monster-human war. "They didn't. That was ASRIEL. Chara wanted to keep fighting, but ASRIEL took blow after blow, before finally running away. I don't think he would have been focusing on that wish, just resisting Chara's attempts. This was a life-or death situation, so getting a body buried in the flowers is sort of not the priority right now." So you suggest that Chara should throw away their body as a trash instead of trying to burry it? I think you're all overthinkng Chara's motives here, why wouldn't you all rule with what the game directly states instead of digging deeper, adding speculations and then other speculations to support these speculations etc....All the game says about Chara's motives is that they wanted to free the monsters, that they wanted to carry their body on the golden flowers and that they tried to kill the attackers, is there any deeper meaning to this? Perhaps but i prefer to take this at face value as Occam Razor suggest that the easiest explanation is more likely